


Donny Novitski is a cat person.

by itsyagirl_cass



Series: Donny Novitski is a cat person. [1]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, and then theres me, but i couldnt get this idea out of my head, but once again i do not mean to disrespect the show, i didnt want to taint the fandom this way because all of these other fics are, im just going to tell it to you straight kiddos, in any way shape or form, or erase what the characters have been through, or even what real life veterans go through every day and im thankful for their sacrifices, or its characters, so well written and moving, that being said please enjoy!, this is also not meant to disrespect the show, this is based partly on my school's jazz band as well, this is not a serious story in any way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyagirl_cass/pseuds/itsyagirl_cass
Summary: I'm so sorry that I wrote this.





	Donny Novitski is a cat person.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIcyMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/gifts).



Donny walks into early morning jazz band rehearsal with a determined look on his face and cat hair all over his... well, everything. Bright, white cat hair, all over him. "It's official," he calls out, getting his music out of his folder slot, "I hate my cat with a burning passion."

 

"...What? But you love your cat!" Johnny says.

 

" _Look at this_. My cat did  _this_. I am in hell." No one seems to really care and they go back to prepping their instruments and getting ready to play for the next hour before school starts, but Donny isn't finished yet. "My cat is a  _filthy fucking heathen_ \--"

 

"Language." Jimmy cuts in.

 

"--shut up I didn't ask you, but anyway my cat is a filthy _fucking_ heathen _\--_ LOOKING AT YOU, JIMMY _\--_ but I love her so I just have to deal with it."

 

"Donny, I'm sorry, but what exactly are you trying to do here?" Julia asks.

 

"I'M YELLING ABOUT MY STUPID CAT I LOVE, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?"

 

"Oh my god, dude, some of us are tired so if you could kindly shut the hell up that would be  _great_." Nick says, in a scarily calm way that would make Donny's blood run cold if he was anyone else. Wayne scoots far away from Nick in the few seconds that follow.

 

"Some of us have ears so if you could kindly play quieter that would be  _great_." Davy mimics, managing to withstand the glare shot his way. "I'm all the way back here in the rhythm section and I almost went deaf yesterday."

 

"And come off the ceiling during improv. We get it, you're a trumpet player, you can play high. Clarinets can probably play higher, not to mention the one flute we have." Donny criticizes.

 

"You're in no place to talk shit about me--"

 

" _Language_ , oh my god." Jimmy reminds him.

 

"--when all you do is sit back there on the piano that we can't even hear half the time because you barely hit the fucking keys."

 

" _Do you wanna fight_ \--"

 

"No one is going to fight!" Wayne yells, exasperated beyond belief.

 

"Sorry, mom." Nick and Donny chorus.

 

"... _What did you just call me_?"

 

\---

 

The next day, Donny shows up to early morning jazz practice again, covered in hair again, and yelling about his cat again. Barely over his own yelling, he swears he hears someone in the rhythm section say, "But dogs are so much better than cats. Why doesn't he just get a dog?"

 

"I refuse to get a dog. Dogs are disgusting and awful and 'man's best friend' is a load of  _bullshit_ \--"

 

"I don't even have to say it anymore, do I?" Jimmy asks.

 

"Nope." Johnny replies.

 

"This is an absolute disaster." Julia comments.

 

"--and I honestly don't understand how someone could want something  _in their house_  that is so smelly and messy and energetic."

 

"Dogs are really cute, though." Wayne says.

 

"You didn't just say that in my jazz band."

 

"This isn't your anything, Novitski--"

 

"Can it for once in your life, Nick--"

 

"--I'm not going to shut up, you can't make me--"

 

"--LALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU--"

 

"--YOU ARE A LITERAL CHILD--"

 

"--I'M THE MOST ADORABLE CHILD YOU HAVE EVER SEEN--"

 

"--YOU DISGUST ME--"

 

"OH MY GOD, SHUT THE FUCK UP." Davy yells. There is an almost tense silence that follows.

 

Donny and Nick don't argue again that rehearsal.

 

\---

 

Donny's cat rants become a habit. They become a routine, a common part of jazz band, something inescapable and almost endearing...

 

...until Johnny decides to become opinionated, which is never a good thing to do around Donny Novitski.

 

"Dogs and cats are both shitty. Birds are where it's at." Johnny says. The disapproving look he gets from Jimmy, of all people, is almost worth the argument that follows.

 

"I can't believe this." Davy throws his hands up, almost accidentally flinging his bow across the room.

 

Wayne shakes his head, looking as if he almost feels sorry for Johnny.

 

Donny looks absolutely scandalized.

 

Julia, bless her soul, smiles gently and nods. "Birds are good."

 

"We can't be friends anymore." Nick says, already half-way out of the room.

 

"We weren't friends in the first place you fuckin' burnt potato!" Johnny calls.

 

"...The  _fuck_  did you just call me?"

 

"He called you a fuckin' burnt potato." Jimmy manages through his laughter.

 

"Yeah no I heard that, Jimmy, shut the fuck up--"

 

"Oh you  _really_  want to start shit with the person who helped you figure out your gay crisis?"

 

"--so you can just sit there and look pretty because truly you are very beautiful and I am sorry I ever wronged you."

 

"That's what I thought."

 

Johnny thinks he must look incredibly confused, Davy is trying to remember if he has ever mildly hurt or offended Jimmy, Donny is on the floor with tears streaming down his cheeks, thanking whatever gods will listen to him, and Wayne and Julia are quietly talking.

 

"I never thought I would see the day." Wayne says.

 

"I know. That looked so easy. How does he do it?" Julia asks.

 

"Blackmail is magic, I guess."

 

"That it is, my friend. That it is."

**Author's Note:**

> oh man i still hate it but i was told it was funny so i guess here it is


End file.
